Bunk Bed
by AthenaRulestheEarth
Summary: Naruto in a bad situation. Helped by itachi. And get's a new bunk bed mate  ; A little black haired angsty teen that is...Muhaha... Sasuke/Naruto. Slash. Itachi OOC. bigtime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: This is GOING to be SLASH. (dont like dont read)

2nd Warning: Itachi is in this and he is VERY VERY VERY out of character. So deal with it. I had to do it for my story to work (: lol. Review please.

* * *

><p>Naruto sits at his counter. Chewing on a piece of toast. That taste like cardboard. But his stomach is empty and this is all he has left in the pantry. Setting it down on the plate. He stands and grabs his back pack and throws it over his shoulder. Picking up the note that has been laying on the counter for a month now. He reads it over and over. <em>Im going with Jack on a business trip for a few days. Here's $20. Love, mom. <em>

Yeah, a few days my ass, Naruto thought. Jack was his moms boyfriend. Lets just say Naruto didn't like him. His mom would say she was doing with him for a "few days" or just "spending the night". Then leave him ten or twenty dollars to live off of, when actually she doesn't come back for five weeks, or even two months one time. Let me just tell you that twenty dollars doesn't last long. At least she pays the rent on the apartment I guess...Well, at least Naruto hopes she does. That would just be the cherry on top. Having no food, no money, and then no home. Naruto was getting a bad feeling. But he hated asking for help. It just wasn't in his nature. He was independent. Or he was pretty much forced to be.

Setting down the note, he slips on his shoes and heads out of the door. Locking it behind him, he starts his twenty five minute walk to school. Kicking pebbles on the side walk. He enjoys the heat of the sun on his tan skin. He reaches school finally. Pulling open the heavy glass door and welcoming theg cool air conditioned building.

"Hey Naruto~" Narutos best friend Shikamaru called walking to the blonde hair boy.

"Oh hey Shika." He turned to the pineapple head boy and smiled.

"How was your weekend man," He said in his usual lazy tone.

"Boring, as always. Yours?" He said while starting to walk to the first period class.

"I slept." An obvious answer coming from Shikamaru who slept 24/7.

The rest of the day went be fairly quick, not as quick as Naruto would have liked. Some dumb teachers got on him about not doing some of his homework. Others got on him for disrupting the dress code. He had on a orange shirt, with a Ritz* cracker on it, with bloodshot eyes saying "Kill the munchies" while holding a can of spray cheese. They said it was promoting illegal substances. Naruto didn't care. He had to admit, it was his favorite shirt. And he gets in trouble for every time.

After he said his good bye to his friends he went to his locker. Turing the lock in the directions of the secret code that unlocks all the valuable books that are in his locker. He wouldn't mind if they got stolen...Yeah right, who want to steal a Geometry book. I mean really. He's required to have a lock on his locker or else he gets a detention. Grabbing his books and throwing them in to his back pack. He zips it up and shut his locker, placing the lock back on.

Naruto was about to walk out the doors when a hand landed on his shoulder. A small chuckle came out when he noticed who's hand that belonged to. Naruto slowly turned around, facing the pale man.

"Yes, Mr. Itachi. What wisdom do you have for my life today." He said a small smile on his face. The older man laughed. And took his hand off of Narutos shoulder.

"Oh sorry no wisdom today. I was just going to ask how you are doing." He said with a sympathetic look on his face.

Itachi Uchiha. The school counselor. That Naurto has told everything that has been going on in his life too. The principle recommended it after she saw Naruto's weight lose. Due to the no money no food thing. He was only 24 but he had the mind and generosity of a College Professor, and a lovely house wife. It actually helped Naruto by talking to him. He hadn't even told his best friend what is going on.

"Well, she's still gone. So its been about a month now. So I'm okay. At least I still have a roof over my head" he said with a laugh. Even though it wasn't funny. Just trying to lessen the bad mood that his statement gives off. Itachi's face turned sour. He shook his head.

"I cant believe it. Im so sorry. Here," He said digging through his pockets for something. Pulling out a ten dollar bill. "Take this a buy your self some food. And don't say you won't take it, because I know you don't have any food so here." Knowing exactly what Naruto would have said, he shoved the money into the blondes hand.

"Thank you Itachi, I really appreciate it. Im going to go look for a job again. So hopefully I won't be a bother for long." He said giving him a appreciative smile.

"None sense your never a bother, and remember if you need anything, just ask or call I gave you my number remember, so don't lose that." He said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder for reassurance.

"Haha okay I won't lose it, and i'll call you if I need anything. Thank you. I really should be getting home though, I have a lot of homework to do" He said with a big grin that he missed wearing.

"Of course! Shew shew! Go get smart," Itachi said while waving his hands towards the door and smiling.

"Bye!" Naruto shouted on his way out the door.

Talking to Itachi always made him in a better mood. Making him think things would actually be good. But then he gets home to an empty house, and he knows it's not.

Naruto stops by the local grocery store, picking up a box of twenty ramen for three dollars and a two gallon of water. He checks out, with a change of fifty three cents. Well there goes all the money he thought. Grabbing the bags he began his walk to his apartment. What he saw when he got there he did not like at all. Not one single bit. It was a pice of paper taped to the door saying he was being evicted.

Great, this cherry taste great. The bitter taste of homelessness. What was he thinking of course she wasn't paying the rent. Where ever she was.

He ripped the paper off the door. Getting out his keys and unlocking the door and walking inside. He plops down on his couch. Reading over the paper. It says if he doesn't pay the rent by 7:30 today he has to move out by tomorrow. Naruto turned his head to the clock on the wall. It's 7:10. I guess I took longer at the store than I thought, he thought. There is no way he is getting one thousand three hundred dollars in twenty minutes. What kind of douche is running this apartment complex, he thought. Then he immediately took it back when he saw a hand written note at the bottom. Saying, _im sorry Karen but I cant let you stay any longer with out any rent, its been 6 months. _Naruto was astonished. She hasn't been paying the rent for 6 whole months no wonder they want to kick me/us out.

Well I guess this is it. He pull's out the fifty three cents in his pocket and walked to the corner of the street. Stepping into the pay phone, he pulls out the piece of notebook paper Itachi's number is written on. Inserting fifty cents, he enters the number. And he let it ring.

"Hello." A deep voice Naruto didn't recognize answered the phone. He was confused he was sure he typed the number right.

"Uhm, is Itachi there?" Naruto questioned hoping he was and that it wasn't the wrong number because Naruto had no more change to recall.

"Why? Who wants to know?" Uhm rude much? Who is this. Naruto thought.

"Naruto, and none of your business mr grouchy pants, so if you would just give Itachi the phone. That is if I have the right number." Naruto said with a snap in his voice getting irritated that his call time was running out.

"..~Itachi! SOME DOUCHE NAMED NARUTO IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!~~" Naruto had to pull the phone away from his ear because the guy was yelling so loud. He heard rustling then a familiar and not rude voice come on the phone.

"Hey Naruto! Im sorry about my brother Sasuke. He's not the nicest person. Is something wrong?" Itachi has a brother? Since when? He never told me. Why would he? HE'S the counselor. DUH. Naruto thought feeling stupid that he thought that. But remembering the reason he called in the first place.

"Uhm well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..." His voice trailed off. Because he doesn't like to ask for help. He's not good at it.

"Ofcourse Naruto. What's the problem?" He asked the other boy over the phone.

"I uhm.. I, got, uhm evicted from my apartment. I have to be out by tomorrow...And I, uh, I need a place to stay JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT THOUGH. Until I c..can get the money to pay for it. Or until my mom gets back. Which hopefully will be soon. Hopefully...~" He said, feeling overly embarrassed.

"Oh my god. Of course Naruto. Get your things ready and i'll come get you right now. What's your address?" He said with sympathy, worry, and urgency in his voice.

Narutos's mouth fell open that the man would just be so open to letting him into his home. He was speechless and eternally grateful.

"R..r. Really? T-thank you so much... I apreciate it so much. I'll clean, and do laudry, and cook, and anything to help just thank y-" He was cut off by Itachi.

"Narutoooo. Dont worry! Just give me your address so I can get you. Haha." Naruto could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, haha. Yeah of course. It's 8202 Frankford. Apartment B23." He said embarrassed that he had bursted out like that. Scratching the back of his head to hide his embarrassment. Even though no one could see.

"Okay I'll leave right now. Get your things ready." He said with sincerity in his voice.

"Okay, thank you really. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Im happy to help. Bye!" He said before hanging up. Naruto hung the phone up and walked back to his apartments to get his things packed.

Itachi POV.

"Sasuke! Get your shoes on we are leaving!" He yelled to his brother in the other room.

Walking out of the room Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. "Why?"

"Because we are going to get Naruto. He is one of my students and he is being evicted from his apartment. And I'm letting him stay here." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"What the hell Itachi? That guy from the phone. He is NOT staying in my room." He said with a look of determination on his face.

"Oh yes he is. You were the one that wanted a bunk bed 3 years ago. So this is the price you pay. I told you they were stupid. It's karma." He said with a mocking grin. "He's gonna stay and you are going to be nice to him. He's been through a lot. He's a great kid. And his around your age so you should get along fine!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Ahhh, I was 13 when I wanted that stupid bunk bed it wasn't my fault! I was a chillllllddddd!" He said in a whiney voice.

"Your still a child if you keep acting like that." He said with an eye brow raised.

"Ugh, fine. Let me get my damn shoe's."

* * *

><p>and.<p>

1st

chapter.

DONE. (:

It's so looooonnngggggg im amazed at myself. Good things will happen soon.

If you like this and get the feeel of it. Tell me how fast I should make their relationship go. Im contemplating big time. (: so yeas. Review please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhhm, underwear, shirts, pants, shoes, toothbrush, socks, picture frame, drawing pad, child hood stuffed Panda, ramen. Mmkay all set I think. Naruto thought. Putting all the items in to a red duffel bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he walks into the kitchen. Pulling out a piece of paper, and scribbling a note to his mom incase she magically appeared back. _Hey mom. We got evicted. I don't know what they are going to do with your stuff but, Im staying with a friend. See you later. - Naruto. _Grabbing a piece of tape, he sticks the messy note on the door.

Walking out on to the banister he looks down and sees a familiar car pull in. A red car, that has to be ATLEAST 15 years old. And out steps the tall pale man, Naruto has grown fond of. Then on the passenger side, another figure steps out, almost as tall at Itachi, and thats crazy because Itachi is at the least 6'3. Towering over Narutos 5'8. The guy had messy black hair that seemed to be in his face. He was wearing a blue V neck and skinny black jeans. Wow, takes guts for a guy to wear a V neck and skinny jeans in this town, Naruto thought. His town wasn't the most opened minded.

The guy was actually attractive though, he looked a little like Itachi. Then it hit him that that is most likely Itachi's brother. What was his name again? Saskie? Sally? Sancho? Eh what ever i'll figure it out later. Naruto thought. The two were walking up the two flight of stair's intent on looking at the doors just to make sure they didn't miss his apartment number. But I bet they wont since, Nauto is well, ya know standing out side. When they two finally reached Naruto, he was leaning on the wall to his apartment. When he saw the two guys walk up the last set of stairs. Itachi spotted Naruto and smiled. Walking up to Naruto, and his brother not far behind. He didn't have a smile like Itachi wore. More like a I really just don't want to be here look. That made Naruto sad for some reason. Strange...

"Hey Naruto! Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. This made Naruto smile back.

"Yup, I got everything in here." He said signaling to the bag over his shoulder. This made Itachi's face twist into confusion.

"All your belongings fit into one duffel bag?" He asked just to make sure that he wasn't going to leave anything important. Naruto laughed to relive the tension of him not having very many personal things.

"Yeah actually." He answered back.

"Well here let Sasuke carry your bag. I bet thats heavy and your tired." Sasuke, righhttttt thats what it was, Naruto thought. Itachi glanced at his brother to go and take the bag from Naruto. He made a sour face and started walking torwards Naruto to take the bag.

"Ah no no, its okay I can get it. Its not that heavy haha." Naruto said rubbing he back of his neck. Making the tall boy stop walking towards him. The bag actually was pretty heavy, It was hurting his shoulder.

"Nonsense, I can tell its heavy your practically falling over from it," Itachi said with a knowing look. Ah he's good. Naruto thought. Naruto blushed at being caught.

Sasuke walked over to him and took the bag off his shoulder like it was light as a feather. This made Naruto's mouth drop open a little bit. I mean the guy was tall but still he was kinda lanky. I guess he's one of those people that don't look strong but really are. Naruto shut his mouth, appreciating the bag being lifted off of his shoulder so he could actually stand up straight. Sasuke backed up, not looking at Naruto once. And started walking back down the stairs, to the car in the parking lot.

"Come on Naruto we should be going." Itachi said smiling. Signaling for Naruto to follow him. Naruto shook his head in agreement, turning around and shutting and locking the door he had walked through so many times. But the thing was he wasn't even sad. He never really had happy times in this place.

He followed Itachi to the car. And slipped into the back seat. Sasuke walked to the trunk and stuffed his bag into it.

Walking around and getting into the front passenger side seat. He sighed.

"So you can stay as long as you need." Itachi said while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Thank you so much, really. So am I just going to be sleeping on the couch then?" He asked curious if he was going to have his own room. Or the couch. Ether was fine to him.

"Oh no no no. You'll be staying in Sasuke's room. He has bunk beds." He said with all serious-ness. Bunk beds? Who has bunk beds anymore? Naruto thought. And silently chuckled.

"Okay then." Naruto replied.

-10 minutes later-

They pulled up to a small but cute looking house. Maybe not more then two rooms. It was red brick on the outside. With a bright yellow front door. Very Itachi, Naruto thought.

He un-buckled and stepped out of the car, with a slam to the door. He went around back to get his bag. But Sasuke was already there, pulling the bag out of the trunk.

"I can carry that." Naruto said feeling bad. That the bag was probably really heavy. Even though he didn't show it.

"Ah, okay." Sasuke said throwing the bag at Naruto. Making all the air in his lungs to be knocked out. He stumbled back from the weight of the bag. Landing on his butt. Shaking his head, he regained his composer. When he noticed, Sasuke staring at him with an amused look on his face. He smirked and bent down. Getting in Narutos personal space. Making Naruto jump back from surprised.

"I'll take this. I think it's a little heavy for you." Sasuke said grabbing the heavy duffel bag laying on Naruto's lap. Naruto puffed out his cheeks. Not likeing being called weak. Pouting still, he stands up. Following Sasuke into the house.

The house was actually cuter inside. The walls were panted red. With black colored furniture that looked pretty comfy. With a flat screen attached to the wall. The house also smelled really great. Like apple and vanilla. Or something along those lines. It just smelled nice. They left the living room turning down a hallway and stopping in front of a door with stickers and signs that said 'Sasuke's room'.

Sasuke opened the door. And stepped in walking over to his bed he dropped the bag onto the floor. And turned around. Looking at Naruto with all serious-ness.

"Look, this is my room. So if your going to be staying in it. Don't fuck up mu stuff. Or i'll fuck you up. And you better not snore, or your ass is going on the couch." He said crossing his arms.

Well. He's not very friendly is he now? Kind of intimidating though. Naruto thought, and shuddered at the thought of the taller boy actually being able to beat him up. He had no doubt that he would.

All Naruto did was respond with a shake of his head and a "I dont snore." With that sasuke walked out of his room. Leaving Naruto alone.

This should be fun~

Ah yesh. Not as long as the other one but ya know (:

It should be getting longer soon.

And it'll be more interesting hopefully . 3

Sorry if there are grammar mistakes i'll try to fix them later

Tell me what you think (:


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since Naruto moved into Itachi's house. He thought it was nice. Itachi was a great cook, cleaner, role model. But then the bad part. Sasuke. Always avoiding Naruto. Naruto would walk into the room, and Sasuke would walk out. When they had dinner, Sasuke wouldn't say a word unless Itachi made him. Hopefully he'll open up and stop being such a party pooper, Naruto thought. Naruto was an outgoing kid who liked to talk, and Sasuke just wouldn't. Unless it was an insult, a one word answer, or talking to Itachi. I guess he doesnt like me because I barged into his life, his house, his BED! Naruto thought.

Naruto found out though that Sasuke is home schooled. By none other than Itachi. That makes since right?

Naruto is still going to school though. Having to wake up an hour earlier then usual to be ready by the time Itachi has to leave. Because he's a teacher he has to get there an hour earlier. So tiring, Naruto thought.

As of right now, Naruto just got home from school. Walking into the kitchen he opens the fridge and see's rootbeer. Which for your information is Naruto's favorite drink. EVER.

With an excited expression he reaches in and takes one out. Feeling satisfied he pops the top, ready to drink it. When out of nowhere a rather large pale hand snatches it from his now pouted lips.

Naruto turns to the criminal with a mad look on his face. Of course its Sasuke.

"What the HECK! I was about to drink that!"He whined while pointing at the drink in the other boys hand.

"I bought these with my money. FOR ME." He said plainly. "And you cant have any." He stated while taking a big gulp of the bubbly liquid. And started to turn around. Well at least he's talking to me...no wait! I want root beer!. Naruto thought.

Naruto grabbed his arm. Stopping him in his tracks. Sasuke slowly turned around while eyeing the hand that has now intruded his personal space.

"This isn't fair, I want root beer. ITS MY FAVORITE!" Naruto practically yelled the last part.

Sasuke raised his eye brow and shook the hand off of his arm. "Go buy your own then." He said in a none interested voice. And walked away.

Naruto was mad but couldn't do anything. He knew if he took the root beer with out Sasuke's permission, his face would be smashed. And Naruto likes his face in one piece thank you very much.

So he left the subject alone. He looked at the clock, it was only eight o'clock, and he was already tired. But he still had geometry homework to do. Damn, Naruto thought.

He slugged over to his bright orange back pack. Bent down and unzipped it and pulled out the way to big math book, paper and a pencil.

He thought about going to his room (their room) or sitting on the couch. He opted for the couch. Since he'd rather not be around the selfish root beer hoger Sasuke. Sitting down on the soft leather he opened the book.

Staring at it for a good thirty minutes he gave up.

Maybe Itachi could help me. He stood up and walked down the small hallway to Itachi's door. Knocking twice he said "Itachi could you maybe help me with my homework?" Waiting he didn't get a reply. Confused he walked into Sasuke's room. Looking at the black haired boy laying on his bed with earphones in his ear. For some reason Naruto just stared. Just taking in the beauty of the boy. When Naruto noticed what he was doing when the raven looked over with a 'what chu lookin at' face. He shook his head and spoke.

"Uhm, is Itachi here?" He asked the other.

Pulling the headphone out of his ear. "No."

"Oh...I wanted him to help me with my homework." He said stating the reason why he needed him for some reason.

"Okay." Sasuke said putting the headphone back in his ear.

Out of nowhere, and with out thinking, Naruto blurted out "Doyouthinkyoucouldhelpme?"

Sasuke turned his head back to Naruto with a confused look, and pulled out his earphones.

"Huh?" He asked apparently not hearing. Naruto had a nagging voice telling him to just tell the other boy never mind. But Naruto really didn't want to fail math. And his teacher is a real bitch.

"Could you..uh..maybe..uh..help me with my.. uhm.. homework?"

Sasuke looked down, deciding weather or not to help the blonde boy.

Sasuke looked back up, "If I help you, what do I get in return?" Naruto was defiantly not expecting that question. His eyes widened out of surprise that Sasuke was actually going to help him.

"Uhhh... What ever you want, I guess..." He said while rubbing the back of his head. He had a few suggestive ideas in his head. But no that are not appropriate. (A/N. LOLOLOLOL)

"UHHHM. Whatever I want huh. I'll get back to you on that one then." Naruto's eyes widened when a smirk appeared on Sasukes face. That was the closes thing to a smile he had ever seen on the pale boys face.

"okay..." He replied with a shy voice while looking down too the ground.

"Well are you going to come here so I can help you or not?" Sasuke said switching back to his usual rude voice. Naruto's face turned red, hurrying over to the bottom bunk.

Sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as far away from Sasuke as he could get he plops the Geometry book in the middle and points to the problems he has to do.

Sasuke leans over on one arm, looking over the problems. Looking up at Naruto with a dumbfounded look. "You really don't get how to do this? I could do this stuff by the time I was in seventh grade."

Pshh, seventh grade my ass, Naruto thought.

"Whatever just tell me how to do IT!" He exclaimed, pointing to the book.

"Ahh, okay okay. Well all you have to do is..." And with that Sasuke went off about shapes and numbers and everything in between. Carefully explaining to Naruto how to do it, while writing it on the paper. Naruto was going crazy with suprise. A (basically) smile, more then one sentence in a day, a blush. AND Sasuke was smart wow. What you can get accomplished in one day. Oh yeah. Naruto made Sasuke blush. It was the best. As Sasuke was talking Naruto was staring at this lips. Then he would notice what he was doing and would look back to the paper. But Sasuke caught him one time. Widening his eyes a very pink tinge came across his face. He blew it off and kept talking about the math.

They sat there for at LEAST an hour. And by the end of it Naruto actually learned how to do it. He thought it was a miracle.

"And that's it. Good job you actually did it right for once." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Naruto screamed in to Sasukes ear while jumping over the book's and crashing them both into the bed with a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you! I feel soooo smart now!" He said With a huge grin, hugging Sasuke even harder.

"uhmm...Naruto. You should get off me before I punch you." Sasuke squeezed out since he had barley any breath left in his lungs.

"OH..." Naruto said while hurriedly jumping off the raven haired boy. Scratching the back of his head and blushing something hardcore. "Sorry about that. You just don't even know how long iv been trying to understand that.. ha..ha..."

Sasuke was just staring at him "Yeah whatever. Im tired now. Im going to bed." He said while standing up and pulling off his pants and shirt so he was just in his boxers. Naruto widend his eyes at seeing the almost naked Sasuke. Sasuke always went to bed first so he never saw him un-dress. He quickly shielded his eyes.

"Haha, your a guy too you know. You don't have to be like that." He said crawling into bed and covering up.

Uncovering his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Duh." He said while pulling off his shirt, and pants and sliding on his sweat pants. Feeling eyes on him the entire time. But he knew it was probably just his mind playing tricks. Yeah..

Climbing up the ladder to the top bunk he settled in. Getting covered up. "Goodnight." He said to Sasuke like he does every night. Never expecting a reply and never getting one.

"Night." Barley audible. But Naruto caught it. His eyes widened for the hundredth time that day. Hopefully my eyes don't pop out of my head, Naruto thought.

But then replaced with a happy smile. He drifted off to sleep.

YAYAYAYAYAY.

Done (:

I hope its okay.

When I was typing it I felt like it was kind of dull? If thats the right word. Haha.

Anyways.

Review please (:


End file.
